


That Looks Good On You

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Niall, face fucking, size!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall keeps wearing Harry's stuff (which is way too big for him), and Harry /really/ likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Looks Good On You

Niall groans, loud and frustrated when he accidentally spills his beer all over his shirt, his favorite shirt. Harry glances at Niall and laughs, one of those short barks of laughter where it looks like he’s not sure if he’s supposed to be laughing or not.

“Fuck!” Niall swears, leaning forward to put his can of American beer on the tan coffee table. “Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Niall mumbles, making Harry feel bad for laughing. He knows the blonde has a job interview later, and that he can’t go with a beer stain on his shirt. “Ugh, now I have to go all the way back home to change!” Niall whines.

“You can wear one of my shirts.” Harry offers, without thinking first. “Uh, if you want.” Harry stammers, blushing before looking away from the other, his face red-hot.

“Thanks, mate, yeah.” Niall agrees, completely oblivious to Harry’s complete awkwardness, jumping up from his spot on the sofa. Harry follows, smiling with a grunt of acknowledgement before looking at Niall’s body, realizing how tiny the other boy is compared to himself. Harry disappears down the hallway, walking into his room towards the closet before stopping to blankly stare at his clothes. A moment later, Harry shrugs and picks up a simple white t-shirt before spinning around on his heel and walking back into the living room to find a shirtless Niall. Harry pauses, noticing how small Niall is, how short, skinny, fragile looking. Harry glances at the shirt in his hand, thinking about how big it’s going to be for the other boy.

“You’re really small.” Harry mumbles, walking over, stopping right in front of him, close enough to have to look down a little to make eye contact. Harry holds the shirt out for Niall to take, and Niall does, with a grateful smile and a step backwards before he pulls it over his head. Harry watches as his shirt completely hides Niall’s torso, the bottom of the shirt stopping just above the end of the blonde’s zipper.

Harry suppresses a moan when his cock twitches in his pants, and he decides he likes it when Niall wears his clothes.

* * *

Harry doesn’t know why he finds it so fucking sexy when Niall wears his clothes, but he decides it needs to happen again, soon. Harry casts a glance at the boy standing next to him in his kitchen as the two of them put together a quick dinner for the other boys who would be arriving soon. Harry looks down at what he’s doing, lifting up the hand holding the jar of pasta sauce, the other holding the cap of the jar.

“You’re sleeping over, right?” Harry asks, finally tearing his eyes away from the contents in his hands just in time to catch Niall nod. Harry suppresses a smile at his plan and raises his arm, spinning around quickly, hard enough for some of the red pasta sauce to fling out and land on Niall’s clothes. Harry pretends to gasp while Niall groans.

“Harry!” Niall whines, looking down at his ruined outfit. Harry hisses, putting the jar down on the counter and placing his hand over his mouth, mocking shocked.

“Oh my god, Niall, I’m so sorry!” Harry quickly picks up a flannel that was lying on the table before rushing over to Niall and dabbing Niall’s shirt. “I didn’t mean for that to happen!” Niall takes a deep breath, shrugging.

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Niall says, pushing Harry’s hand away. Harry looks up with what he hopes are guilt filled eyes before biting his lip. Niall looks into Harry’s eyes before speaking again. “Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Harry says, stepping away from Niall almost a little too quickly for it not to be suspicious, already halfway down the hallway towards his room when he hears Niall call out for him to slow down. Harry stumbles into his room and to his closet, making sure to be extra careful when he picks out what Niall’s going to wear this time. Harry searches his closet for a pair of sweats; successfully finding a blue pair with drawstrings that he knows for a fact won’t be too big on the blonde. Harry tosses the pants on his bed, leaning forward to search deeper, trying to find a jumper that’ll be too big for him. It takes him a moment, but he eventually comes up with a black sweater, made of soft warm fabric. Harry smiles; satisfied with his choices before walking back out into the kitchen and handing Niall his clothes.

“Thanks, Harry, you idiot.” Niall smiles, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room to change. Harry smiles, pumping his fist in the air victoriously with a silent cheer, composing himself just in time for Niall to step back into the room. “Why’d you pick such a big jumper?” Harry has to hold back a growl as Niall walks closer to him, his sweater hanging off of Niall’s limbs easily, the piece of clothing making him want to cuddle with him and bend him over before fucking him into next year at the same time. Frustrating.

“I-I don’t know.” Harry answers, his eyes taking in Niall’s body hungrily. Niall awkwardly coughs, and Harry reluctantly makes eye contact with the blue-eyed boy.

“What’re you staring at?” Niall asks, tipping his head to the side. “Do I have something on my face?” Harry openly moans this time, visualizing Niall, being a good slut, on his knees in front of Harry with Harry’s come splashed on his face. Harry breaks out of his inner restraints and strides over to Niall, placing his hands behind Niall’s neck before bringing the other boy’s face up to his and attacking his lips with his own, pressing hungry kisses to the other boy’s flesh. It only takes a moment before Niall responds, kissing Harry back just as rough, just as needy. Harry groans, removing his hands from Niall’s neck to wrap around Niall’s slim hips, bringing the blonde’s body closer to his own. Niall tilts his head back to meet Harry’s kisses, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, the sleeves on the younger boy’s sweater slipping down his forearms a little as Niall slides his fingers into Harry’s curls. Harry moves his hands down lower, his hands splayed out over Niall’s ass, pulling him even closer.

“You in my fucking clothes.” Harry mumbles in between kisses, tucking his hands between Niall’s thighs before lifting the other boy up. Niall whimpers as he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist, tightening his grip on Harry’s hair. Harry rocks his hips forward, gently biting down on Niall’s bottom lip before pulling away. “I want you to ride me, baby. Can you do that?”

“But the boys will be here soon.” Niall reasons as he rests his forehead against Harry’s.

“I won’t last long, I promise.” Harry says, his voice deep and gravelly, thick with lust. That’s all it takes for Niall to weakly nod, and for Harry to carry Niall easily to his bedroom. “Hold on.” Harry says, before letting go of Niall’s body to unbutton and unzip his pants. Niall squeals before laughing, tightening his grip on the various parts of Harry’s body. Harry manages to get his pants and boxers down, kicking them off the rest of the way. Harry walks the both of them towards his bed before lying the blonde down. Niall slides his hands under the hem of Harry’s sweatpants his own and boxers to take himself in his hand before letting out a shaky moan. Harry looks down at Niall and groans, taking off his own shirt before leaning over the other boy’s body, attacking Niall’s collarbones with kisses and nibbles.

“Want you.” Niall manages, rocking into his fist slowly, his breaths coming out quick and shallow. Harry pulls away and walks over to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Harry sets what he needs down next to Niall before slapping Niall’s hand away and pulling his sweatpants and briefs down and off, throwing them to the side. Niall puts both of his hands by his side, and Harry admires the way the other boy looks, lying on his off white sheets, his bottom half completely naked, his top half still clothed in his fucking jumper. Harry bites his lip and looks up at Niall’s face, his pale skin and soft pink lips, cute nose and pretty blue eyes. Niall smiles at Harry, his cheeks coloring with a deep red blush.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry whispers as he lifts Niall’s legs to bend them at the knee with one hand, picking up the bottle of lube with the other. Niall takes the hint and spreads them wider for Harry, wanting to be good. Harry takes his time lubing up his fingers before trailing them down Niall’s thigh before easily slipping his middle finger inside of him. Niall gasps, arching his back as Harry begins his rhythm of in, out, in, stretching the other boy out before adding a second finger, then a third. Niall gets louder and louder with every finger, going from whimpers and whines to groans and shouts. When Harry decides Niall’s been stretched enough, he pulls away, making Niall’s hole clench at the loss of contact. Harry wastes no time, already picking up the condom and tearing it’s wrapper open with his teeth before rolling it on his cock, giving himself a few quick pumps. Harry sits down on the bed and reaches next to him, picking up the other boy easily and setting him on his own thighs. Harry moves the both of them back on the bed and lays down, looking up at Niall with eyes that just want, need. “Come on, ride me.” Niall takes Harry’s dick in his hand before raising himself up and hovering over Harry, raising his head to make eye contact before lowering himself down on Harry with a loud moan, stopping when his thighs touch Harry’s sides. Harry groans and places his hands on Niall’s hips, waiting patiently for Niall to adjust.

“Fuck, you’re so big!” Niall whines, closing his eyes and tipping his head back before leaning forward and placing his hands on Harry’s chest, lowering his head and opening his eyes to look Harry in his eyes yet again, lusty green meeting fiery blue. Niall bites his lip before rocking his hips back and forth, making Harry tip his own head back and moan, the curly haired boy barely restraining himself from gripping Niall’s hips and fucking up into him. Niall moves in a circular motion for a moment before removing his hands from Harry’s chest all together to push up the sleeves of the sweater he forgot he had on and lifting himself all most all the way up and off of Harry’s cock before slamming himself down, looking expectantly at Harry. Harry takes the hint and ruts up into Niall, beginning a rough and fast pace, already feeling tight heat coil low in his abdomen. Niall is a swearing, screaming mess above him, raking his blunt nails down Harry’s chest and throwing his head back, noises spilling out of him with every thrust. Niall leans back, rocking his hips forward as Harry thrusts upwards, and Harry’s sweater rides up a little bit, exposing the sweet pale skin of Niall’s stomach, and that’s all it takes for Harry to slam into the blonde one last time before coming with a cry of Niall’s name and a shaky stutter of his hips. Harry immediately lifts Niall off of himself and sits him higher on his chest before lifting his head and taking Niall in his mouth.

Niall laughs, husky and loud before tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair and rocking his hips forward, groaning when he feels the tip of his cock his the back of Harry’s throat. Harry just takes it, looking up at the other boy as Niall fucks Harry’s mouth, rough and quick. Harry slides one hand up and under Niall’s jumper to move Niall’s hips forward even more, hollowing out his cheek. Niall’s mouth opens wide as he thrusts into Harry’s mouth one last time before shooting his load down Harry’s willing throat. Harry moans around Niall’s length as the older boy gives Harry every last drop he has to offer. Niall finishes, pulling out of Harry’s mouth and shimmying down Harry’s body to lie on him, his head resting on the younger boy’s chest, right when Harry’s heart is. Harry wraps one arm around Niall’s waist using the other trace his fingers down Niall’s face before making him Niall look up at him.

“You should keep my sweater.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/38693377329/title-that-looks-good-on-you-pairing-narry) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
